Hello
by ELL514
Summary: songfic., oneshot, based on Evanescence. Ginny said it, but it isn't true. He thought... Better than it sounds, I promise, pls r&r, flames welcome


DISCLAIMER: I hate to write it, you hate to read it, so I will not write it. Well, just to let you know: characters are not mine and I promise to give them back to J.K. Rowling as soon as I'm finished. The song is based on 'Hello' by Evanescence, but I've changed some words.

Read and Review, please! I can't write better stories if I don't know what's wrong, so... flames welcome!

"Gwen! Over here!" Draco yelled.

The red-haired girl spun around and stared at him. Ginny's heart broke when she heard that name. It was the nickname Hermione made up for her. Gwenwhyfar, or Gwen, like in the queen of King Arthur, in those old muggle legends. She didn't want to hear the name ever again. Slowly she walked to Draco, and when she stood before him she looked him straight in his eyes.

"Draco." Ginny said soft. "Gwen was Hermione's name for me. Now Hermione is dead, Gwenwhyfar is also dead."

"What did you say? Hermione isn't dead. I see her every evening."

"Draco, it's in your mind. You don't want to realise it. I also didn't want to believe it, but it's true. Get over it. Stop living in the clouds and go on with your life. It's beautiful to see how you loved her, but now is the moment to believe she's dead and you've got to continue. Sorry." Ginny turned around and ran away, tears streaming down her face.

'She's wrong.' Draco thought while he entered the hall of Malfoy Manor. It was cold. Since his parents were killed, Narcissa by Lucius and Lucius by Voldemort, he lived on his own. But every evening, he got his company. Hermione visited him. 'She'll come.'

3 HOURS LATER

Draco sat in his chair by the fire when suddenly the door went open and there she stood. Hermione looked beautiful as always.

"Hello, darling." She said and she kissed Draco on his cheek. Hermione sat down in the chair in front of Draco and they talked, like every evening. Until Draco started about his conversation with Ginny.

"Hermione, I saw Gwen today. She said something really weird. Something about you being dead. That isn't true, I hope?" He joked.

Hermione didn't answer, but smiled. Slowly she stood up. She opened her mouth and said: "Play something for me, Narcissa."

Draco was confused. Where was she talking about? His mother was dead. But suddenly he heard music. It came from the corner of the room, where the piano stood, the piano that's been his mother's. He closed his eyes and breathed in. He smelled something. Vanilla. The scent his mother always wore. When he opened his eyes, it was really her. Narcissa Malfoy sat on her chair in front of the piano, playing some music.

With open mouth Draco looked back at Hermione. She smiled and said: "Remember." Before she started to sing.

-Playground school bell rings again-

It was next to a muggle school. It was raining very hard and one muggle car started to losing his grip on the road.

-Rain clouds come to play again-

Draco saw himself, carrying Hermione in his arms. Her head bleeded.

-Has no one told you I'm not breathing anymore?-

Draco looked up, shocked. "Who are you?" he whispered.

-Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to, Hello-

Suddenly, Draco smiled. "This is a set-up." He said loud. "This is just a sick joke."

-If you smile and don't believe-

-Thinking soon I'll wake from this dream-

"Who are you? How can I help you?" He asked, he was so confused.

-Don't try to fix me I'm not broken-

-Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide-

Draco burst out in tears. Was it true? Hermione, or whoever it was, stroke his head.

-Don't cry-

Then he realised. It hit him really hard. She was dead.

-Suddenly you know you're not sleeping-

She came closer and laid her hand on the Draco's chest, were is heart was.

-Hello, I'm still here-

-All that's left from yesterday-

Whatever it was, it leaned closer to Draco and kissed him gently on the lips. The piano stopped, and Draco was alone, the only two women he had loved were gone, with only the scent of Vanilla as a memory.


End file.
